Confessions of a Brute
by deaddeluse
Summary: A year in the relationship, Shizuo goes through the steps of his and Izaya's "relationship". -First story written. Stupidity ensues. Shizuo POV
1. Sympathy

Chapter 1: Sympathy

* * *

Caring about him is hard. It really is. But I guess that's partially my fault, since this whole thing started off with uncaring, stupid actions.

Our thing first happened about a year ago. He would disagree but whatever. This is my story. Or at least my view of things.

Back track to a year ago. I don't how it happened or why. Our first time was in an alley where the sun couldn't shine into. That's also the reason we did it in the first place, because we couldn't see each other. Not for the thrills of just blind, lustful groping, but we really, really couldn't stand to see the other's face. Yeah, we hated it that much the first time.

It wasn't until our seventh time that sympathy for the man finally came to me. Though the reason was not so great. Heeh. I had been so horny that day, I just popped into Izaya's home and just demanded it. He never put up any objections, mostly because that would start an actual conversation and neither of us wanted that. So I had thought that he would be stretched out enough from the last time we did it. He whined a little when I forcefully shoved it in. Then again I should have known. He likes to mask his emotions to everybody so moaning during sex was unusual.

I didn't notice it until a loud whine could be heard against our lewd sounds of sex. I slowed down a little. Albeit, not a lot to discontinue my pleasure. It was then that I realized he wasn't whining for pleasure but hiccuping. Crying.

Crying because he was in pain.

I stopped immediately because one, putting someone in pain on account of my actions is against all my moral code. And two, Orihara Izaya, the man who everyone knows not to fuck with, is crying.

His breath slowed down uneasily and he turned to glare over his shoulder. It's not like I was afraid of this man enough to stop. Hell no. I stopped because of all the swollen faces and welts I had given him, he had never shed a single tear. He would just smirk that asshole smirk. This was definitely not the Izaya I want to fuck with. Literally.

I didn't know what to do. Just kneeled above him, frozen before I finally pulled out, careful to watch his face for any discomfort. It actually kinda made him more glare-y that I did so. I then made way to shield my dick from his view, scared that he'd shoot laser beams at my dick or grab his stupid knife to dismember my member or something. He looked at me with his red, glossy eyes in excitement. Almost like a look of insanity, if possible.

Then I did something really stupid. It could have been because my heart was racing much too fast to be good for my health or because I had just made his ass bleed and had such blood on my hands and now flaccid dick. It didn't help to sputter out,

"Are you okay?"

Because that initiated this whole thing.

The psycho momentarily wiped his face clean with a look of shock, then straight back to insanity with that stupid ass smirk. God, why didn't I kill him then? He only looked insane because he saw that I was scared for once which made me feel naked. And pitiful. Except I really was naked with my dick out and all.

But that's what made this thing work out so well! Never putting our emotions into playtime. Just riding out that fact we may never have anyone.

As panic consumed me for being utterly stupid, which of course shows on my face because he then giggles, answering my question with a smile.

"Yes." He says breathlessly. Then he giggled some more.

I pull up my pants a little and awkwardly waddled to the bathroom to clean up. I only make two steps before he asks where I'm going and why I'm not man enough to finish.

"Well," I start, "I kinda think bleeding is a turn off. You should probably call Shinra," I try to make it sound like I don't care but I felt traumatized by the sight of his red eyes and anus.

I lingered a little behind the bathroom door contemplating the situation outside. This thing we do is really no different from trying to kill each other. It's the same but a little more... I don't know, insane? No, that's just Izaya. Intimate? I'd like to think so, but that's reserved for couples only. Except we're sort of like a couple aren't we? You hear me callin Izaya's name out in Ikebukuro, you know it's me. You know it's two monsters at work. Or at least that's what Celty told me, excluding the last part. Speaking of Celty, perhaps a second opinion would help. No wait, bad idea. How would I tell her about playtime with Izaya.

I broke out of that train of thought realizing Izaya is probably still in pain. Although he might enjoy it just to get a kick out of me. I zipped up my pants and hastily went back into his living room where we were previously going at it.

He was lounging on his couch with no present worry oh his face.

I growled, "Call Shinra, yet?"

A fake look of shock peeked up at me. "Oh! You're still here?" Tch. Yeah right, he would've known it if I left. Still he plays stupid. We both knew he likes to play god and gods aren't stupid.

I ignore him and stayed silent waiting for his answer.

He apparently mimics me and turns back to the T.V. I grit my teeth and bare it because I then think of his ass. Which may seem like an inappropriate thought at the time but, honestly, that's what started it.

I did what surprised both of us that day. I dug out my phone from my pocket and dialed Shinra's number. He quickly answered, knowing me he knew I could be on my deathbed, "Hey, Shizuo."

He tries not to sound perky, hence when I always call him it's never good news.

"Has Izaya called you yet?" I ask, only the slightest hesitation on using Izaya's name. He smirks at this. Damn psycho, he always notices everything.

"Hmmm, no," he draws out, "Wait, why are you asking? Did you finally confess to him?"

My stomach flip-flopped a little which is strange, because I haven't had that feeling in quite a while. I managed a weak no to the phone while averting my gaze from Izaya. He hides his smile behind the couch which gives his eyes a little glow. How I know, I don't know. I swear I wasn't looking at him.

"It's Izaya. He needs help?" I stated this in form of a question. Don't question my question, dammit.

"Ah, where is he?" Knowing the doctor he probably thought I beat him up. My answer confused him even more.

"He's at home," then promptly shut the phone, avoiding a hurricane of questions I knew was to come.

I took a quick glance at Izaya, whose eyes widened since last glance. It made me feel smug which easily shown on my face.

"Thank you," he says.

It was his turn to look smug at the sight of my blush.

"Don't worry about it," I turned toward the door. Waiting to smile until his front door closed behind me.

This was the first fucked up sign of our relationship.


	2. Reciprocate

Chapter 2: Reciprocate

* * *

The first week after our last meeting was absolutely agonizing. For me and my right hand.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I had problems with it. Just the thought of pleasing myself reminded me of red. Red, tearful eyes, red blood...

Ugh, that week I shuddered so much you could have mistaken me for a 6 foot tall chihuahua.

But back to the story.

Me and Tom were doing our usual hunt for perverts. Although I had no room to talk. I was no better than these men paying for women's time. Speaking of women's time, maybe that talk with Celty is overdue? Maybe she could help?

Oh, who am I kidding.

I couldn't tell her about that crazy night...

My thoughts were cut off when Tom warned me to play it cool. Confused, I asked him if we were going to need my services. Tch. I still think that term is a bit of an understatement.

He sighed and shaked his head, "Oh, nevermind." I didn't realize until about ten minutes after, that he meant it for Izaya.

Ten seconds after he said it, though, I saw him, with that damn grin plastered on his face!

It was obvious my legs stiffened, obvious the adrenaline was at full speed in my veins, and the scowl on my face was not meant for anyone else but this man. He smiled his satanic, stupid smile that I still loathe til this day, ready to give haste in running. It was only natural for us to react this way. Nothing but us in our little monstrosity of a world. Tom was protesting, but I could barely comprehend him. My mind was already set for one target.

Though, I couldn't have anymore nightmares. Nightmares of him. Of his red eyes. Of his blood. Of me raping him. I think he knew my thoughts, because he only smiled wider, eyes shining with glee with that stupid, false sense of power over me.

With that last thought thinking it might be true, I ran away. I needed to find Celty, fast. I couldn't keep harboring these feelings without at least telling somebody. It was gnawing at me from the insides. After a good twenty minute run, I find myself at Shinra's house, also the residence of Celty's. Thinking about how she's probably out on a job, I should have texted her first. If I went up there now Shinra would be an ass and bother me about things. Phone calls about Izaya, why I was there for Celty, why I couldn't talk to him about my problems, blah blah blah.

Obviously, he wouldn't understand it. I was too emotional at this point to handle him without wanting to strangle him. Hell, I wasn't even talking to him and he was still annoying me. Ugh.

I texted Celty, asking if she was home. She replied with an instant no, which downed my mood even more, but said she'd finish a job in ten minutes and be there in fifteen.

Then Tom called. Oh. I ran out on the job, didn't I? Heh. I explained I needed a day off and he understood. He didn't even want a reason but I guess that what makes him such a good guy. A guy I can tolerate him. He doesn't bullshit me

Around the time I finished my conversation with my boss, Celty's horse neighs, making me take notice of her down the street. I quickly drop the call and stride closer to the street. Ah, shoot. I probably should've planned out my questions.

She starts off, holding up her phone [What's up?]

I don't hesitate to drop the bomb, "I did something bad, Celty. I've-" she stops me, waving her phone in my face.

[This has to with Izaya, doesn't it?]

I blinked, thoughtless for a moment as to why she knows this.

[I brought Shinra to Izaya's house. I was there when he helped Izaya.]

Oh. You must hate me now, Celty.

She's typing again. [I'm sure whatever happened you have a good reason for it.]

Nope. Not really. "Uh. I don't." She waits, not adding any more commentary. "We have been doing things." She stiffens at that. I thought she would've put it together but I guessed wrong. I shoved out the rest of the words currently bolded in huge letters in my head, "We have... casual sex..."

I told her the everything. I mean, literally, everything. From the first night to the vivid nightmares recurring since our last time. She listened, never questioning my motives as to why we did it, why I was dumb enough to go dry, or why it made me smile to hold a decent conversation afterwards, even if it was insane given the circumstances.

After I had finished, I stood breathless and somewhat relieved. I think our friendship had leveled up to a new status. Super Celzuo. The protectors of Ikebukuro. Sounds catchy, right? I let my mind wonder within these thoughts for quite some time, only being interrupted when Celty decides on her final input.

[Maybe you should apologize?]

I stutter, "A-ahpologize?" It may have sounded simple. But this is Izaya we are talking about. And note this is me. Not gonna happen.

But this is my best friend, I have to get it at least some thought. I pause for a moment, thinking how the situation should play out and how it shouldn't. After gazing at blue above me, I decide.

* * *

His cave dwelling is an apartment in Shinjuku. It's one of those fancy, expensive ones with huge glass windows. Kinda surprising actually, probably because he needs to hide his sorry ass from the world yet his windows are wide open for everyone to see. I don't know if I mentioned this, but he's a psycho jerk who jerks people around with his jerky ass-face and his jerky attitude of 'I can do whatever the fuck I want because I am a god.'

Well, let me tell you Izaya; gods don't bleed, do they?

Hmph. Maybe we are good together, two monsters in love, ready to destroy the rest of the world.

I lightly tapped the buzzer to Izaya's floor, somewhat ready to face him. I say somewhat because I wasn't ready.

It takes a good ten minutes for me to realize nothing is going to happen. Perhaps he also is traumatized, and for once he's actually afraid.

Laughing at that dumb thought, I move to the stairway, walking all steps to the third floor. I lightly tap at door with my knuckle, careful not to use my whole strength. With just the one, a skinny brunette answers the door.

Skittish, I walk in. I know this lady but just by name. She reminds me of Izaya with the scowl on her face and the attitude of a 'higher than thou.' There must be some sort of club for these people to congregate.

"Shizu-chan! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Izaya doesn't hide the glint in his eyes. I try hard to focus my thoughts with a third party also wary of my presence. The informant noticed this and calmly dismissed her 'scurry house maid duties' for the day. Yep, still insane.

He waits until he knew Namie left and asks, "Ready for my services, Shizu-chan?" He gleams when he pulls out the lube. Clicking my teeth to end my gaping hole of a mouth, I fixate on that damn bold look on his face. Fucking challenge accepted !

"I just came to apologize, you flea!" Damn psycho says I screamed and it shuddered throughout the building, breaking his mirror. Liar, I barely raised my voice.

He looks at me stunned but quickly recovers. He won't admit it but I know it was the first time someone sincerely apologized to him.

"You're off to a good start, neanderthal," he replied bleakly, leaning against his spinny-chair, looking somber or some shit. His whole demeanor seemed off, when taken in. Maybe it did affect him in some form.

"Aren't you mad at me? Or do you just not care?" Most of the faces he made that day were never seen again, lost in that world where socks reside and toys and hearts broken.

He takes a moment to sip his tea. "I don't like to dwell in the most minuscule of situations," he tries to keep a clear tone, "and it's really unnecessary to apologize."

"But I am. I am sorry for what I did."

"...Apology accepted," he paused and mumbled, "for now."

Elated like a kid finally getting his ice cream, I wanted more. I had never seen a flea carry real human empathy.

"Well, how about I treat you to dinner tomorrow?" I may have spoke without thinking because I had work that day and Izaya is, well, Izaya.

He smirks, "Asking me out on a date, Shizzi-chan? Really, that is too much." His eyes darken, blatantly wondering if I was serious. "You couldn't Shizu-chan, I'm too much for you to handle," he jests. I stand my ground, I know I'm winning this battle. "Why?"

"As an apology...?"

He smirks, "You did just that already. Why are you _really_ asking?"

I lost, I surely lost this battle. "Uhhh..."

He spins in his spinny-chair to face outside to Shinjuku.

"Seven o'clock, tomorrow night. Don't disappoint me, Shizuo." Like. A. Baus.


	3. Atonement

Chapter 3: Atonement

* * *

The air that morning was chilly, nipping at all my skin uncovered. To solve this, I covered myself with my warm, soft blanky only to have a wave of new problems reoccur from thoughts of last night.

I had not planned anything. I didn't know how to impress him, or have even cared before to impress anybody. I don't know him or how to plan a date. What's his favorite color? What's his favorite meal? Does he eat? Would he rather stay inside? Is he coming to my house or are we meeting at his place? Some of this I thought of the day before's afternoon, but it was still a lot of questions unanswered. Those are the lucky ones too, since those I found to be the most important and needed to know.

I kinda just wanted hide in and revel blanky's heat and mine. Maybe I should have asked it to a date, instead. Then again it never disagrees with me, it is a blanket I had since I was little and I can't throw it away. It had been there when I had all those broken bones and unresolved issues with myself.

I needed to get up and dress myself for work, I couldn't miss another day because I took a half-day off. While dressing, I prep myself with questions.

First, what's his favorite color? Hmm. No, I don't think he has one. And if he does, I thought, it had to be black. That's all he wears.

Socks, clean underwear, and pants were on. Good, second question. Does he eat? Yes, I've seen him order food from Russia Sushi and him throw it up in the air to distract me from chase. It didn't, it only made me hungry with the food on my face. Suddenly, I realized that said food could have been his favorite meal but I couldn't remember what it was. I'm usually too angry to care about anything but my target.

Buttoning up my shirt, another thought hit me. _Russia Sushi_. I could just ask Simon of Izaya's frequently ordered dishes. Surely, he wouldn't think anything of it and if so, eh, I could just blow him off.

Slipping on my shoes and vest, I had no luck finding my bow tie. I needed to go to work soon and didn't want to waste time. Fumbling around for a one in a drawer, I find my casual clothes just sitting there. Oh no. New question.

What should I wear? I use my bartender get up for work and everything else on my day off. Most of what I have are t-shirts and beach clothes.

Checking the time, I can't dwindle on the subject. I take my glasses, cigs, and leave the thought of my bow tie behind.

* * *

At work, the time slips into midday easily. I decided on the way to work to ask Tom of assistance on my dinner date. It isn't until noon and three beat up guys later when I finally said something.

"Tom-senpai, what do you usually wear on a date?"

He stops, clocking his head toward me wide eyed, "What kind of date?"

"A dinner date," I'm confused. What other kind of dates are there? "Why?"

"It depends on where you plan to take your date," huh? "Like if you're taking her to the movies, casual clothes are nice," Oh.

Thinking about before we set off to lunch, I told him the idea, "I want to get her favorite from Russia Sushi and maybe stay at his place the whole date."

Tom looked perplexed, "Wait, whose place?" Oh, um. I said his.

"The uh, um..." I saw the diner from a distance and the opportunity to get the fuck out there. I dashed like how I would when someone is trying to run - like a flea - and spoke to Tom telling him I was gonna find a good seat. It's a lie, I wanted to ask Simon about Izaya. Tom was intelligent, surely he would put two and two together and think something ridiculous like _thoughts_. If me and Izaya are gonna start something unrelated to a bloody brawl, the public of Ikebukuro, possibly Tokyo whole, does not need to know.

Addressing Simon about this, however, is just as ludicrous. I was super anxious that day.

"Oi, Simon."

"Ay, Shizuuo! Stay lunchtime, yes yes," I think he said or something just as queer. Its mostly the same, repetitive hello - let me take your money thing he does.

"Eh, I need to ask you about Izaya," His eyes darken and he slightly grimaced. Yeah, I know pal, but it wasn't like that. "What does he order a lot from here?"

Now if I had a yen for every gawking face, I'd pay off Japan's debt.

"He order... ootoro dish! You want ootoro?" Superb. He's an expensive gal.

"Yes," I tell him, "but make it for tonight around, er, six-thirty." There's an extra charge for picking it up later. The things I do for blood sucking, jerk fleas.

* * *

It was roughly six-ten when I got home. Add 30 minutes of fussing over clothing and rushing to pick up dinner plus 10 minutes in an underground tunnel and you will get a clueless blonde man in Shinjuku station.

I've always been an emotional driven person, but this is just ridiculous. I won't be surprised if I grew some boobs and start bleeding from a nonexistent vagina or, I cringe, my dick. Logically, it won't happen, but you never know in this city. If it does: Kill. Shinra.

Lost in this concept, I step before a double door I know. I'm not here for vengeful deeds or any wrathful reason. I wanted to make amends; to concur with myself. Now stop standing there, moron, go inside.

I buzzed Izaya's flat, immediately getting a click, signaling my _permission_. Really now, Izaya. You're pure asswipe.

"Ah, protozoan, you're here earlier than I expected." Somehow, I felt like he was lying. I was right but I won't find out until later, "I didn't expect you to perceive time so well. What did you get me?"

Lifting the bag of food and entertainment for the day, disinterested, I state, "Dinner."

"Is the whole date in that bag?" He smiles.

I check the bag again like I don't know what's in there, "Yuh."

He breathes deeply through his nose, almost agitated, but continues smiling. "I'll put out the dishes then." Don't sound so tired, I was the one who hollowed out my wallet.

But I'm a nice guy, so I helped. It's kind of awkward because when he went to grab one, I hovered him to reach another, pressing his shoulder into my chest. Bordering cliche, we lingered, eyes locked. Except we don't try to read romantic insights of each other. We sort of stare, wondering who will break first, who will be the first to reveal emotion. Although, you should know by now who does.

"It's fine, Shizu-chan. I got this," he continues to smile but his eyes are void.

"Iguhthffee," damn.

Then he laughs. It's a real, genuine Izaya laugh, so it has just a hint of insanity and obnoxiousness. I gawk all I can before he apprehends himself. It's too late though, I already had the image locked and pulled fresh out of the oven, replaying it over again in my mind. I wanted to relish this moment, but this is just _one _out of many.

"Dinner is ready."

"Haah?" What happened to time? Don't even ask. I was told I was gaping like a fish for a good ten minutes.

He repeats himself because we both know how I am.

I jump out of my stupor to join him at his table. Like the rest of his apartment, his table had a modernized swanky feel to it. Still, it felt empty; lifeless to the core.

He takes a bit of ootoro, "How did you know my favorite?"

"I asked around," I said, nibbling my own food. I don't keep it a secret. He's a well-played informant.

"Oh."

"Mm," I grunt.

It's pretty much just silence the whole dinner. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't want to talk. I despised small talk and I had no sense of humor, or at least one to share with Izaya. Common interests was definitely out of the question. Perhaps he was nervous I might snap and flip some tables. It's a nice idea to break the silence but no, I'm trying to make an impression of a new _monster_.

I tapped my plate with chopsticks and it appears to be wiped clean. Where did my food go. Glancing across from me I see the flea two bites away from done. Huff. I wonder if it tasted good, so I leaned over and took the last bite. What. I paid for it and I didn't care how many scenarios he was imagined of killing me. I was still hungry.

"Mmm," he looks mad, "delicious." I licked my lips. It really was yummy.

He was smiling but his eyes said 'fuck you.' No, fuck you. You make me worry too much.

I picked up the plates to wash them, but he objects. He says he likes for his maid to do that. Woe for her. I get up to find the two movies I brought. One is Kasuka's movie and, if he didn't want to watch that, my favorite anime movie. I explained this to him and he lights up at mentioning the anime. Good, I thought. It's one of my favorite. He grabbed my movie and plucked it into his dvd player.

By the time he turns off the lights, I'm on his couch looking out to the city. It's not the greatest view, but it's definitely better than mine. The bright lights graced me with a sense of nostalgia. I wondered what Kasuka was doing. If tonight ended well I'm going to call him.

Glancing at Izaya, I see he decided to take a seat away from me. Appalling, I know. So I scoot closer to him but keep my hands in my lap like a Catholic school girl. Maybe I should do something with them. Yet the only thing I can think of is how they were previously used to strangle him or crush his skull and I quickly drop that thought. He looked up at me with a light smile from the movie. The light from the TV flickers on his front and the urge to face smash is strong. Before I know it, my body knows it and I'm leaning over him. It's weird because it's moving so slow and face smashing requires fast movement. His eyes became saucers and he tried to push away, but my arms were encompassed around his torso. Huh, guess that solved the hand placement problem. My lips meet his and the awkward face smash is complete. This is not a usual face smash. A face smash is foreheads bashing into each other, not our lips. It also doesn't require rubbing my hand down his ribs and the other pressing on the back of his head trying to smash harder.

It took me a while of _face smashing_ to realize it wasn't. We were making out. On his couch.

I kept the light petting of his ribs constant and thorough but his moans became frantic and he started to kick under me. I stopped and lifted my head to see what was wrong.

I saw what reminded me of that day. Wet, tearful eyes, flushed cheeks and panting. Shit, not again.

"What's wrong?" I rasped out. Sure is hot in here.

He jumps out below me to the other end of the couch, grabbing a pillow to hug it, "It's getting late. You should go."

What. I repeat, "What?" But he says nothing. I look to the kitchen with empty plates still there and back to T.V. The movie hasn't even finished yet. I shift back to Izaya. He's not sparing a look for me and I briefly try to recall where things went to shit.

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have forced him to kiss me, but I could've sworn he retaliated. Did I go to far with the rubbing? Nonetheless, I gathered my things and left.


	4. Obsessed

Chapter 4: Obsessed

* * *

2 months and 78 men. It had been two months and 78 men (brutalized by yours truly) later that I had decided to talk to him again.

I know, I know. You must be thinking what an asshole. To pretend to care that much and just toss up the flag so soon. Um, no. I'm not done, so you're gonna have to fucking wait for me to finish the story. Now, on with the it. Yes? Ok.

For one, I seen him cry because of me and hide behind his usual mock of a smile. I had tried to make amends by treating him to socializing, though it was awkward as fuck and ended abruptly in tears, I wanted to see him again. So I did. I concluded I didn't do anything wrong, he was just an emotional wreck for all the masks he had failed him. I waited til the weekend to see him because he needed time to collect himself, right? Right, because Izaya is totally normal.

I didn't get to the end of week before a blonde kid came to my house, CD in hand, saying only, "From Orihara-san," and left. Being dumb enough and slightly antsy, I watched it.

I already established our first in alley. The second time was on the way to Shinra's house and the third, well, sorta started in a street but ended in his house. So how the hell would I have known he had cameras in house?! I didn't know, so the first thought that came to my mind was '_He set me up!' _and it's a valid reason.

But whatever, I continued to watch it. When we previously did our lustful agenda, I had never seen his face. With the camera view switching from behind us to face us, I saw it. The view of Izaya's face as it went through preparing himself mentally to utter agony sourced from the monster between his legs. It went on to the next scene, more sex. And the more after that. It pretty much showed all of our time having sex inside his house.

Nauseated and dizzy, I wanted to stop but the next scenes where substantialy different.

Me walking to Russia Sushi ordering food for our previous date. Me sitting at the park, munching on ice cream. Me drinking milk at night. Me rejecting long-legged women. Me eating cake at a cafe. Me drinking milk at again. Except, at my house?

What the hell is this?

The soft, still pillow is relaxing against my disoriented thought-filled skull of why. Why this man had such a knack of ruining lives, especially for a man who gave plenty of opportunities of backing the fuck off his shit. Does he stalk me? I know I never gave him a chance to become friends with me but trust me, that was for his own good. Given, he didn't have to retaliate with gangs busting my ass all the time consequently begging for face beatings or pummeling his body, but stalking me doesn't help.

Could it be that he liked me to some extent?

I _was _the one who initiated the alley scenario, so what. Was he compliant to that?

No, obviously, his face shown all the truth. And this CD warrants the thought.

* * *

A substantial amount of bangs in less than a second permeate my in-between reverie and tv watching, putting on a more moronic face with the half drool drenched and prominent irritation brought on by the thought of _who the fuck is that at my door_. I should have known, really. No one ever visits and has a happy knock tuned by my door.

The brown hair, glasses, white trench coat, and apparent gleam on his stupid face was enough to open my door just a fifth of the way before slamming it shut again.

"Heeey!" the whine can only hinder his happiness by just a little. I want to hinder it a lot more.

"Go away," I yelled against the door.

"But it's time for your semi-annual check-up!" My semi-annual _what_? We never had those before. I opened the door, baffled by what he meant when his white cloth coat flies before me. Yes, literally flies. His feet did not touch the ground when barging in. Staggering a little, I wondered what just happened. He obviously has been spending too much time with a magic faerie, because I think now he has special powers.

"What wha-" I turned back to the door checking for a shadow and find none.

"Come, Shizuo! On the couch," he pats the seat next to him. What the hell? I glare, slam the door, and sit on the couch anyways. Damn Shinra and his Jedi mind tricks.

"What do you really want, Shinra?" I inquired. He couldn't possibly be here for a simple checkup. Though, he did have a case of some sort.

"Izaya came over just about a month ago," he explained. Oh. Really.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He came over telling me this very intriguing story," he nonchalantly hinted, fingering the syringe he pulled out from his case, "about a date he had." Oh god, no. "At first, I didn't care about it or, frankly, believe it."

I snorted and tried to sound casual, "Who would."

He laughed and disinfected his needle. "Yeah," he drawled, "but what drew my attention is what my lovely, busty gal had said." I made a noise, emasculating myself into pity. "She reminded me of the call you made. The super mysterious call of Shizuo-san's _concern_ for Izaya!" You're breaching the warning zone, Shinra, "And it all makes sense. Izaya gossiping about a real daAyyah!" The needle pricks the ground when gravity takes it and the hold I have on the doctor's arm is kept twisted enough to give the chatter mouth a cease in action.

"That's enough," I droned.

"But Shizuo-saAhh," my grip tightened, "Shizuo-san doesn't want to know..nngh.. what I-Izaya said?"

I let go, letting curiosity get the better of me, "He said something about me? What did he say?"

He sighed and eyed the needle. Rubbing his arm he says, "I didn't particularly _say _it was about _you_."

He leans to the floor before I insistently yank him back. "What did he say."

"Nn... my needle!" he whines. I look at the device and thump my heel to it, breaking his precious medical equipment.

"Tell me." I growl because he's making this harder than it should be.

"That was expensive!"

"So will be your casket if you don't tell me, brat," I spat out. He took pause after to consider his words. Finally.

"Ok. Ok," He takes breath, "He told me he had low expectations for the night. The person he thought had a pea for a brain was surprisingly attentive. And although it was a quaint and simple date, he enjoyed it. He didn't anticipate it to end well,"

"Wha- He said it ended well?" This clearly wasn't the same night I had occupied.

"Yeah. That _is _what he said," he stated. That doesn't make sense. What about the dvd he gave me? What about that? And the- Crying? What about the crying? Or the kiss?!

"He didn't mention anything else?"

"'The only disappointment was the horridly ambiguous long wait for him to react. But so is expected from a man spontaneous in his actions' or something along those lines," Shinra's voice softens in end of explanation, somewhat content in it.

But there are still unanswered questions, even more indented than before Shinra's visit.

"I know this may be hard for you to understand. Hell, this is more confusing for me as a third party but," he sighs, almost woefully, "I think he needs this more than anything, if I am correct in thinking you two are starting that type of relationship. We both know how crazy he gets," he snorts indicating laughter. It's not really funny but I humor him anyways. "Izaya-san claims to know love by his 'love for humans' but we both know how ridiculous that is, hm? Love is not a plaything you get bored of and put misery onto. I want you to teach him that."

"...What?" I deadpanned. That's too much, too fast.

"Keep him grounded. You're the only person who can do that. Physically. Possibly, _mentally_."

"Why?"

"It'll keep him distracted. The way he spoke of you, he seemed... off, like he wasn't himself. Tame the beast if you can."

"No, I don't think I can." I've never been in deep relationship. What made him think I can do it with the most difficult pest?

"Shizuo, for the sake everyone you cherish, I think you should at least try. It's going to be difficult but you can do it. You can break the wall he built up. You have the strength to do so."

"What do you mean? Why do you- ugh, why do I even care?" I stand to ignore him. There was only so much Shinra could say to convince me. The rest would be needed to be told by the informant.

* * *

I would have knocked a million times or just busted through the door but it's useless. He was not in his cave dwelling he called a home. Calling would have been an option but the need for a receivers seven digit number is mandatory, so no.

Waiting is rendered stupid. He's an underground informant, his schedule is his own. No telling when he might be back. Upon this thought I wished to take my leave and like many things, my wish goes unfulfilled. By a ding in the elevator.

I slapped my cheeks to prepare myself. No doubt I was afraid, this man fights with words and what I had done did no justice.

The entrance to the elevators opened and Izaya doesn't lift his head when he strided past me.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," he greeted. I could only gape. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Tch! Your abode is anything _but_ humble. "I came to talk about the DVD you sent me."

He stilled before his door, "Oh? That was such a while ago. I hardly remember."

"Don't bullshit me. I just want to talk about that night. About how it ended," I sighed. This is moronic, I thought. He'll never open up to me.

But upon that thought, he unlocked the door and with a smile he said, "Let's talk about this inside, shall we?"

* * *

He placed the warm tea on the table front of me and sat on the other end of the couch. "Release all your inhibitions, darling~"

Darling? Ok, whatever. "Tell me why you sent the DVD."

He ignored it, "You don't like it? I thought it would be self-explanatory. Of _course_, given your stupidity."

Yep. My fist is ready. "Why don't you just tell me now, hmm?"

"I was just going to use it for blackmail, but since you so kindly asked me to a special night, I decided it would be a gift. A sort of 'thank you for the nice evening' type of thing," he admitted proudly.

"But the-" I stopped myself. Trying to align the words to make enough sense, "How does that constitute as a gift?"

"It is _me_," he gestured his hands on himself, "giving up blackmail on _you_. Even though I don't need any," he smiles.

I pressed on because I _needed_ to know this. "Why do you stalk me?"

He looked stunned. Really? Did you not know you were stalking, stalker? "I like to get to know my... current fun."

I pressed on because I _needed_ to know this. "...Ok... Next; the end of the dinner date. What happened?"

"That? Haha," The dry tone made it obvious of feign laughter, "That was nothing but a involuntary reaction to a body dysfunction. Nothing to worry about, really." He crossed his arms.

"What? We're supposed to start a relationship and I can't kiss you because you have a horrid involuntary body reaction?" I huffed at how impossible this man is, "Is that _really_ the problem?"

Shock was instilled him, so it took some time to answer, "...No, you can kiss me. You just can't ..._touch_ me."

Before I could think, "How are we supposed make love?" I blurted and blushed soon after.

He scoffed, "Make love?" A bitterness laces his words, "How sweet of you to think we could such a thing. If you didn't know this already, I'll only tell you once; I devote my love to all of humanity, naught any _individual_ can have such a specialty."

Asshole.

I think back to the kiss. No. Definitely, no more arguing about his consent. The dinner was.. Oh, yes! According to Shinra, "That night! Shinra said you enjoyed it!"

"_Shinra_ said?" His left eye twitched the slight, "Shinra says a lot of things."

The tension is too much. I had to stand. "I think he's right," I'm taking a chance here, "he is your only friend since high school. If anybody knows you best, it's him."

He didn't take his time to pick himself off of his sofa, "Don't even try to outsmart me. You know you can't." True, but I was having too much fun at the time. "You're just a simpleton and a romantic."

"Romantic? I am not!" Where does he come up with this stuff?

"You take long walks around the city with no direction or goal. And if not, it's a bakery of some kind with a specialty of sweets." He paused for breath and sat back down, "You brush off every misses who puckers her lips and wears three inch high heels, like you're waiting for some blushing, virgin, optic-impaired, milk maiden to confess. You must have been repressing so much sexually energy the day you took me against that brick wall."

'Milk maiden' brings back memories and a flustered response, "I already apologized for that! Just admit you liked it!"

"I suppose it _was_ a lovely day and the brick wall wasn't as rough as I'd thought."

It's my turn to sit and sigh, "I'm talking about the date."

"Oh yeah, no that was ok," he finally admitted, like our previous argument of insolence about it didn't happen.

"Well. Good," I stated, followed by an awkward silence. Just as my butt was getting comfortable I reverted to standing. "I should go," I took a step to leave but he jumps in front of me.

"No, wait!" He had his hands up, palms in my face, "How about some hot pot? I'll make some."

"What?" I glanced to window, "It's getting pretty late. I don't think you have time-"

"I meant for next time."

"Huh?"

"For our next date," he stated like how would one would chime a 'happy birthday'. Way to change moods, Izaya.

I warily agreed and tried to make my leave. I did not try hard enough hence his hands were stroking upwards of my biceps continuing past the shoulders to my torso, stopping at my abs. "What's the rush? Stay."

The sight of his eyes had a hint of lustful deviousness. "Why? I have to question his motive, which are too apparent and made the 'why' rhetorical.

He leaned in to my right ear, which was not close given his height, "Because we haven't had sex in quite a while, sugar muffin," _Again_ with_ the_ **names**.

"_Excuse_ me?" My face then was of dumbfounded irritation and possibly disgust. It only increased when he laughed.

"It has been nearly 3 months! Don't tell you haven't been wanting it either."

"No! OF course I do! But you made it so _blatantly obvious_ you don't want to make love with me!" My fingers were getting twitchy like the uncanny want to do heavy lifting.

He giggled some more, "This again, Shizu-chan? I told you you're a romantic..." He shook his head with a small smile of disappointment and his arms dropped off of me. If anyone was disappointed it should have been _me_.

"I don't have time-err... I have work tomorrow and you know, stuff." I pushed past Izaya and his couch for the door. I really did have work the next day. Really.

I did not see the smug, arrogant, prick smile that satanic smile but I _knew_ it was there. He never made an issue of his overwhelming stench of anti-christism. "What if I promised a delicious velvet cake and a soft pillow~."

What a charmer, because I had to stop at the sound of cake, or maybe velvet, with naught but a meter from the door. It took all my will to say, "No, but call me when you're sane."


	5. Unreformed

Chapter 5: Unreformed

* * *

A series of varied color ducks pervade his tub along with the shampoo accounted for his light mint aroma and soft hair. Two hundred seven books counted rest on shelves, the others I could not count because he insisted that he didn't need an inventory take. His underpants contain random fruit splattered all over it, he believed it was necessary to have for a boyfriend.

These are the little things of a man who breaks his people to see the insides to study the interior makings of their persona for fun.

Or something like that.

It had a been a whole week since the hot pot. The excitement that day was beyond... odd. He wore one of his genuine, yet creepy, grins and the endeavor of being forced fed was even more so weird when a hot fork was shoved against my cheek.

"Here, eat some! Say ahh!" He opened his mouth as if I was a baby who wanted to mimic that stupid face.

I didn't budge which sucked because the utensil started to hurt. "No. Thank you." It could have been poisoned. You never know with this guy.

His eyebrow twitched but the forced smile stayed the same. When he saw I wasn't gonna change my mind, "Hmph, fine," and took the toxic preemptive bite. I immediately regretted the decision and leaned into him to get it back.

"Gimme back," I sounded kinda whiny and maybe for being hungry.

He looked stunned for a moment before he smiled, and then ..._swallowed_.

_Sonova bitch!_

"Mmmm," he moaned, "If you wanted it, why didn't you take it when I offered?" I leaned and looked away from him. "Aw, come off it. Stop acting like a baby. Waaah wah wah!" This made me mad.

I tackled him on the sofa, pinning his arm and legs beneath mine when an idea came, "Do you wanna kiss me I-za-ya?"

Shock illustrated his face when my hands fondled his sides. "No!" As my hand got friskier the panicked increased, "NO! OH, PLEASE NO! Please! WAAAh!"

Just when I could touch his face, I pulled myself back at arms length, "Haha! I don't understand, _honey dumplings_. Don't you love me?"

"Of course not!"

"Hmph!" He floundered about but he couldn't withdraw, "Just give me a kiss, babe."

By now my hands are dancing across his ribs, "No! Please...!" He was flushed and teary and looked ready to explode. _Lovely_.

"What's wrong Izaya baby? Is it your body dysfunction again?" His eyes widened at my verbalized discovery.

He sucked in breath when I wound my arms back and thrust my fingers against his sensitive flesh. He whimpered and wiggled like a wild cat caught in a snare. What a delightful sight it was. A jumping bean sporadically bouncing to no end of his humiliation.

"Ahh! No!" He shakes his head furiously, "I'm going to ‒ to ‒ "

A sharp pinch is felt at my shoulder but I ignore it, it's probably nothing. Except it hurt and it started to twist around inside? While abusing him thoroughly I catch sight of his arm in which blood travels down the forearm close to the side of me where his hand is at my shoulder wielding a wooden hilt. Hmmm. I don't have to tell you about the many decibels I broke in that day or the exuberated laughter echoing throughout the building, earning several complaints.

I stopped the abuse to pull out the knife, which came from nowhere. "Iii-zaa-yaaa! What the hell is this?" I held the blood drenched blade for presentation. It was a token of how fucked up we are.

His breath though, was still trying to catch up. A deep sigh instilled me, relaxing me a little. I jammed the blade next to his ear on the floor and body dropped myself to the left of him, making sure I got the blood he produced to ruin his fancy shirt.

"You got blood on my face."

"You got blade on my arm."

His profile turned to face me. I only stare at the ceiling and ponder my life. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

I tilt toward him, confused and slightly peeved, "I think I might just use super glue. I don't need Shinra for all the little things that happen to me." I pause, "What does it matter anyways? You'll always be like this."

"No, I mean about the... dysfunction." Oh right. "Few know about it and I would like to keep it that way."

This makes me smile, because I know something now about Izaya that no one else does. An essential step in a relationship. An underlying meaning for feelings unexplained. "Do you think we could last in a decent relationship?"

"No." You didn't have to answer immediately. "You're getting blood my floor."

I slide closer to him, as inconspicuous as I can be, which I am not made for nor built for. He noticed and quickly slid away. It only increases thrills for chase and until I find his fingers with mine, he stopped. He jerks when he realizes, but his hand soon relaxes, curling against mine.

"I should probably wash the blood before it stains." In the corner of my eye, as I push against the earth (or at least a few meters from the earth), I see Izaya nod and I stroll to his bathroom.

I rolled up my sleeves to rinse the blood off. Checking his washroom for band-aids and maybe, just maybe, super glue if any at all, I see bright yellow amongst the cool gray. I know what that was.

Rubber. Fucking. Duckies.

A platoon of duckies in this dick's house. Yes, this dick has duckies immersed everywhere in his washroom. I cannot fathom how this man who ruins lives while smiling even ‒ I mean I just can't. I held one up to examine one of his bath buddies.

A knock took me out of the duck shock. "Shizuo, I have to ‒ " he looked to the quacker in my hands and made a face, "What are you doing with my ducks?"

"What are _you_ doing with ducks?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Ducks are an essential commodity to baths. Especially _fun baths_~" He giggled, "We can try it sometime!"

"Wh_at_?"

"I got to go, but if you want, take some hotpot home. I'll be gone for a while, so don't call!"

He slammed the door and you could hear the hasty footsteps on the stairway.

A while is two days later.

* * *

[How is it going with Izaya?]

Stuck between the decision of wanting to kill myself and wanting to kill him. It was going pretty ok.

"So far, it's good." I said, leaning against an old building of a candy shop. Talking with Celty is great, she doesn't spur nonsense like most people, so annoyance was indefinable in our relationship.

She tilted her head, crossed her arms and tapped a finger to her helmet. She was not gonna take a simple yes and definitely not a clear cut lie.

I sigh, "I feel like we're just doing the same procedure every time we see each other, but ya'know, with kissing involved?" She nodded her mock of a head-helmet. "I think... well, I don't think we're getting better." A pause, "I don't think he's getting any better."

She quickly typed a message, [That's not true! He's been less of a jerk when he gives me jobs now.]

That makes me jubilated for a great moment of seconds but it soon faltered. The word jerk shouldn't exist when dealing with Celty. No one should have degraded or instigated _any_ inferior feelings for my friend! "You said he's a jerk to you? Does he do it a lot?!" I think my voice was that of booming sounds, because children and parents around ogled me.

The bastard himself interrupted the awkward silence with a sudden ringing noise. Or what you may think of as a 'phone call'. Perfect timing.

I flipped open the phone, "Izaya! What the hell is this about you being a jerk?"

A silence then, "I just called to ask you over." Rustling snuck in the speakers of my phone. "We need to talk, just not on the phone. Please, come over."

"Oh ok... Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes." I hung up the phone and look up at Celty. "Izaya needs me."

[Must be important.]

"Nah," I say, "he probably just wants me to move something. Or can't reach it." I sigh, "He does that a lot. Probably just to piss me off.." I smile a little, because I know he likes the company and we were actually starting to enjoy each other. Either that or he wanted to oogle me, which is actually fine with me.

[Be careful. Don't hurt yourself.]

Heh, "No worries, Celty. You know I'm strong."

She typed a little hasty, [I mean with Izaya. You never know what's up with him.]

I stopped and thought for a little. She was right. You never know with this guy. He was probably doing research on me, trying to find out the inner working of such a complex, yet weak mind. Writing lengthy scriptures of my past in his notebook laptop, analyzing to the point of an equation; of how dark my past was times the many stop signs and trash cans thrown equates to how fucked up I am. Maybe there was some pent up anger that started the sex thing but he later found out that it wasn't. My deep relationship with my brother is not a freaky obsessed love but just a mutual love to fulfill our loneliness. Not to mention lending my DNA from some hair strands to Shinra to configure.

This, I will find out later in time and have a complete berserk throwdown in his apartment rupturing a glass window in the process but right now, "He needs me and I don't mind being used for trivial things." It's true. "Oh and can you give me a ride?"

* * *

My wet shoes scuffed across the hall to Izaya's door leaving unseen traces of the city outside inside. I would have knocked but Izaya answered the door.

"Ah Shizuo, right on time~" announced Izaya with a wicked grin. I honestly did not know I had to been scheduled here. I thought it was just a quick call in. I stated to him those exact thoughts.

He concluded, "You said you'll be here in twenty minutes exactly twenty minutes ago." Oh. I guess that makes sense. I toss my coat on his sofa while I ask what he needs me for. "I actually don't need any heavy lifting today. More of something like..." he paused, turned and slowly twisted back an innocent look on his face, "abrupt thrusting?"

It took me a full five seconds to figure that one out and in which he was in my face the first three, trying to unclothe what he calls 'a long awaited presented to me' in a sing a song tune.

"Whoa, Izaya, I thought- " He cut me off with his lips and pushes me on his sofa.

He lingered before taking a breath to answer me, "No. I decided that I'm going through withdrawals of your prick in my ass." He didn't give me time to respond.

I grunted a couple times before I pushed him off me. "Wit-with.. drawals?" I was breathless because he didn't usually kiss me, ever.

"Yeah, you know when um..." He paused to give thought and realizes I won't give him any until I know why. So he took his time. "Have you ever.. tried to quit smoking and you couldn't because of withdrawals?" I shake my head no, because smoking really does relax me after a rage fit. "Really? Well you know that urge to smoke?

I nodded. "Yeah, it calms me when I do."

He wiggled a bit on my lap, happy that I might give signs of understanding. "Exactly. When we first started having sex, my ass was a virgin. And now that it knows it can be pleasured in such ways, it doesn't want to stop." He slid closer, making his core not a breath away from mine.

But I worry because two months prior, "Your ass was not ok." He gave a slight hum, which I think meant 'whatever, just do it,' and leans in to kiss my neck. "I don't think we ever done it like this," I said quietly, still unsure if it was too soon.

My thumbs hooked behind the hem of his shirt to lift and see centimeters of skin above his jeans. He lifted off of me, his zipper still close to mine.

"Hmm, that's not true. We've done it on the couch before." He smiled lazily while he rolled his hips on mine.

What I said next made him stop abruptly, "No, I mean this is the first time we're facing each other."

He looked at me bewildered and before I could conjure my thoughts and - he laughed, thoroughly. Whilst I did not catch his current amusement, turned stoic.

"Oh my, haha... You're so cheesy, Shizu-chan."He continued to laugh but it decreased in decibels and time shortly after. He composed himself and asked, "You think you can handle the front?"

It astonished me how he could so casually reform into sexy and I, not so casually, pulled out a raspy and quiet, "Yeah."

He took my hands, the two still under his shirt and pulled them up unveiling the paste color of skin on his chest and abdomen. "Go ahead, Shizu-chan, do your worst." I leaned in as best I could bend and did just that, nipping in the left of his center, grazing of what little skin I could scrape with my teeth.

With that, teeth and tongue, I nipped all over his ribs and chest and he gave off small, aloof hums to tease me. As my tongue met hard flesh of his thin front, my hands remained on his shoulders and his cool fingers petting and brushing my hair didn't cease to pool all my blood into my prick. I continued to press my lips against his body massaging any tendon and sore muscle I come across, anything to keep myself from moaning.

"Mmmm, Shizu-chan," I stopped and looked up. He smirked, "Did you know this is called foreplay?" Hmm, I guess that made sense. Kinda explained what Shinra was talking about all this time. "Do you know what happens after foreplay?" I nodded and straightened my back to face him. Though it wasn't face-to-face given my height, I looked below at him and he looked deeply sated.

Taking off his thin sweater, I lingered before saying, "Izaya... I think you look nice."

He smiled jubilantly, "I would hope so." Inclining myself, I kissed his curled up lips which seemed to be contagious of smiles because he asked why I looked so happy to which I just shrug and continued with kisses.

My hands, on which were on his hips, dipped into his pants to cop a feel of more than eager ass and a hint of soft balls before pulling out and slipping his pants off to unveil underwear. He moaned, "haaah..."

I pull away to survey him and found a crotch of "...bananas?"

He traced my narrow field of vision and convulsed. "Hhahahaha! Do you like?" He shuffled back to display himself. "I got them just for you." Usually, I would give a montage of what's and why's but now... now I really wanna fuck.

"Well, I do like bananas." He smirked and brought it against my lips where he coerced them into his.

My caressing and his soft lips went for a good ten minutes, when I asked the utmost sincere, austere question that suited the moment. "Why aren't you naked?"

Another smirk and wiggle, he replied, "Are you up for a dare, Shizu-chan?"

He set himself up and off of me with his jeans way below his hips. "I don't know. It isn't going to be weird, is it?"

"Haha, maybe?" A pause to pull the jeans completely off, showing just how _well_ those panties fit. "I was thinking of it as more of a game, perhaps?" He snapped his hands on his waist making some cutesy pose. It worked with his attire. "Suppose we're not allowed to wear clothes uplevel? Doesn't that sound like a fun game?"

By the time I took my belt off he was already upstairs, naked. "And you're not allowed to wear clothes on the steps either."

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement and hastily went off the clothes. I kinda stumbled to and up the steps presumably to the case of an erection making it hard to concentrate. Haha, _hard_.

Me and my dick entered his room, which was illuminated faintly by the main room. So, seemingly it gave off the silhouette of me and my asian sausage which portrayed me as creepy and pedophile-ish.

"Ehh. Eeh. I can't see you." It's really dark in his bedroom, hence the only light is from downstairs.

"I'm on the bed," His tone sound irritated.

"Where is that?"

A heavy sighed bellowed from quite deep in the darkness and a whisper, "...idiot." His sudden dim light appeared, next to him on a stand. His face looked irritable like some human who didn't do what he predicted. "You should be glad you have that face and a body to go with it. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked below and back up again, "You know what it means, you cocky cock." He jabbed right of the bed, "Get here **now**."

I shivered a little, though not because of his dicky dictatorship foreplay, but of me being naked, because that can happen when you are naked. Catching my _drift_?

I crawled on his bed and kissed him. My fingers traced below his ribs, feeling his lack of man meat and something rough and thin like a shallow scar. I lingered on it wondering if I made this. No, we haven't had any fights, at least not with me having any knives lately.

I requested something very convenient, "Mmmm, lube."

He looked delightedly sinful and lifted his legs with his hands behind knees showing his bony ass and the hole between it, "I've already prepared myself," he directed me to the lube with eyes, "now you can just do you."

He kicked his legs joyfully, like a kid making this less and less foreplay fun and more like me wanting to butt bust a child. I'm not a pedophile.

"Stop that, you look like a child."

He immediately stopped and somehow, in the back of my mind it looked like he understood. Which was why he started to grin like Cheshire rat ...or something.

Then we had sex.

It's weird when we have sex, because I've seen videos (for reference of course despite how much I didn't want to watch it, Izaya made me) and Izaya is not like that at all.

There's thrusting and screaming and coming. Followed by the few weird black belts and chains in which I don't really comprehend _why_ that could be pleasure filling.

But Izaya... he doesn't really make a noise. No screaming or moaning, just soft breaths.

For example: I entered him slowly, wary of his bruised arse because _I'm such a _nice_ guy_. I scan his face while pressing deep into him. He sucked in air and soon after he closed his eyes from the slight shifting of my pelvis. I keep to my shifting until they turn into full on thrusts and my hands are holding up his legs.

My thrusts are slow and static; trying to last while my hands become slick with the beginnings of sweat. He's panting, now.

I pushed harsher into and onto with my waist encompassed by his legs. Our hands gripped each other and my mouth snuggled with his throat, this made him vocal.

"What're you doing?" he sighed, hoisting hips, "Fuck me harder, goldie locks." Dauntlessly, I rebelled and burrowed closer, continuing the pace I had set before.

Lucky me, he's just as irritating as I am with him.

He jerked his body to delve myself deeper into him with a content smile. I tried, _so hard_, to keep my will to go slow but having a slick like worm under you is hard like my dick. I nuzzled and pushed myself against him. That made a noise.

"Nnn," His eyes are closed and he pulled me by my shoulders, also nestling me.

I was on cloud nine. My dick on cloud, like, twenty or something. The heat of mine pummeling his, pulsated through his heat again and again and again. "Ahnn..." My hips were beginning to get antsy from the perpetual movement so I shift them around his abused muscle I'm fucking with and the seeping pre-cum made itself established by the squashing sound of skin. "Izaa..."

I was close, _way_ too close to last as long as I did amidst the heat. His ass, which became tighter by my assault, told me he wanted it too. My thrusts got rougher and shakier and nails were clawing my back. Before I knew it, I saw heavy red bedroom eyes... and came, so _thick_.

I pulled Mr. Softie out and climbed off the flea only to snuggle against his backside. "Mmmm, Izaya." I sniffed his sweat-sodden hair. "Izaya?" I peered over him to see his cum covered belly and a dreamfull rest.

I won't have one but the morning after felt like it. Plus Namie.

* * *

Thanks you for the reviews! I know I'm a sucky writer but I feel if I drop this now, I'll be an even more of a sucky suck.

Also this will have ten chapters, I've decided. _Catching my drift?Pffffftttsdfjimsofunny Creepgigglesnort._

_Another also: _I've rewritten the first four chapters, so for those (few) who had read it before chapter 5 please read again and tell me if you like. :3 Or private message me a heart or something, if you like to be mysterious...


End file.
